Panty and Stocking Drabble
by FanFictioner2013
Summary: A drabble, pairing is pantyxstocking, one day Panty can't find a guy to hook up with and uses her secret weapon on Stocking, how will that go? Wrote this up at around midnight so sorry if it's not that good - "


So, there's nothing sexual in here and the worst there is in here content wise are cuss words so I'm rating this as teen, but I'm I'm putting this up here so there are no complaints later, you have been warned. Wow, that sounds like a threat but believe me guys I'm about as harmful as a water floatie. Please review, criticism is also appreciated because it will help me improve!

* * *

"Stocking, I'm horny as fuck and I haven't been able to land a guy all day!" I heard my sister call out from her room.

"Give me a reason to give a damn and then we'll talk, quit complaining!" I yelled back in response.

"She's so freaking stupid." I grumbled under my breath and kicked Chuck in frustration.

"Stockiiiiiiing~" _Crap, she came to the living room._

"What do you-" I turned around and saw that she had a pack of chocolate pocky in one of her hands and one of them in her mouth, along with a smirk.

"Is that supposed to convince me to help you find someone? I have plenty of those." She stayed grinning and didn't seem to back down.

"Actually, yes it is. These aren't regular pocky, they're made from-" she looked at the back of the box, then continued. "Heaven's richest chocolate and finest biscuit sticks."

"Sounds like crap and cheap advertising." I shot back.

"Yeah, it does, but these are actually _from _Heaven, cost quite a lot too, I've been saving them for an emergency for a while now. Try one, if you still don't care, then fine, I'll go find something better to do to distract myself." She took out one of the sticks from the box and handed it to me.

"Fine." I bit into it and immediately shivered before immediately devouring the rest of it. It really was from Heaven! It was so sweet and well made!

"How much did it cost?! How long did you have to wait for it?!" I asked in a rush, how could someone like her have the money or patience to get something from Heaven?!

"Doesn't matter, gonna help me now?" she responded cocklily.

"Yes! I'll help you, just give me another one!" I got up from the couch, got near her and put my hands together in a pleading way. I noticed she still had one in her mouth and started staring at it.

"What? You want it? Take it then. But you can't use your hands." Normally I would be somewhat taken aback at what she was asking me to do, but right now I was hypnotized at the thought of having another one of those pocky.

I leaned in and took the pocky from her mouth, I got as close as I could without making contact and then bit it off. However that's when she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in closer.

We were millimeters away from each other's mouth and it was quiet for a couple of seconds until she spoke up.

"You know I hate sweet things, it'd be a waste not to finish it Stockin'." She was speaking in a tone of voice I was very familiar with, but was rarely used directly at me, a seductive voice.

Before I could respond, she took the chance at my mouth opening and kissed me, all the while shoving the rest of the pocky in my mouth with her tongue.

"Pndy." I tried mumbling out her name to get her to stop, but after she shoved the pocky in my mouth, she didn't take out her tongue and in fact started trying to get me to move mine as it explored my mouth. It took me while but when I got out of my surprised daze I pushed her away and a string of saliva connected our mouths as we separated.

"I-is this what you meant when you said to help you?!" I was shocked to say the least, for many reasons, but I felt I was taken advantage of.

"What's the problem Sto-chan, I thought we were close sisters." she didn't seem to be surprised at my reaction, did she still have another ace up her sleeve prepared in case things went this way?

"W-we are, but s-sisters is one thing, lesbians is another!" I was agitated but I couldn't stop stuttering.

"Fair enough, but if you didn't like it then why are you all red and stuttering?"she was smirking again.

"Because that's not what sisters do!" Why wasn't she listening to me?!

"Well, you're getting pretty flustered over it, hey come on, we're in the living room, anyone can walk in on us. Isn't that one of your kinks? Don't tell me you aren't the least turned on by it."

There it was, a direct hit, her ace-in-the-hole. I hadn't noticed it before, but she was right, and it _was _one of my kinks. But no one ever comes up here, and when they do it's rare. While I thought about it she caught me off guard and spun us so we flipped sides and pinned my wrists on the wall, all the while leaning in and kissing me passionately again.

As if on cue in some cliche anime, the elevator dinged and out came Geekboy with Garterbelt.

Geekboy freaked out and started running side to side in front of the elevator while Panty broke the kiss and both of us looked at him in annoyance. Needless to say, them walking in did make me feel like kissing back and getting into it but Geekboy's panicked ramblings were getting in the way.

Garterbelt seemed to not show any expression until he slightly smiled, gave Panty a thumbs up and got back in the elevator to go down. The fuck? Did he know she was doing this or was he glad he wasn't the only gay person in the building?

After Geekboy calmed down he went back to his normal stuttering self and talked. "P-p-panty, I thought you were s-straight, are you and S-s-stocking really in that kind of r-relationship?"

Panty seemingly not amused with him at all stared at him blankly for a while before going back to touching our mouths together, but this time she seemed to sense I was more willing now and unpinned one of my wrists to start feeling me up.

"A-Ah! P-p-p-panty, I didn't know... but can you at least not i-ignore me?" he asked quietly while looking down and playing with his fingers.

Yet again she pulled away, her hand halfway down my stomach as it kept traveling down, she wasn't trying to turn me on, at this point she was getting to know the body so she would know where to go to, I imagine she did this a lot and knew what to do, if I tried to object she'd only dismiss it.

"What the fuck do you want Geekboy? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Why haven't you left yet?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"W-well, I was thinking that m-maybe you could get rid of this ghost that's b-been raiding the library and eating the books because it t-thinks it gives it knowledge..." he kept tangling his fingers together anxiously.

With a sigh Panty let go of me and said "Maybe tomorrow Geekboy, I'm actually kinda tired right now, then she grabbed my hand and took us to her bedroom, leaving Geekboy alone to care of it himself.

Once there she used her hand that was grabbing mine to throw me on the bed and then she lied down next to me. A short while later I heard light snoring which left me confused.

"Panty you fucking retard, are you sleeping? I thought you were in the mood and frustrated and shit." I was pissed off, now I was the one that was turned on and she was the one relaxing calmly.

"Shut up Stocking, I'm not up for it anymore, Geekboy killed the mood, so go to sleep." That little bitch.

"So you fucking kiss me and change our relationship and shit just to change your mind halfway through it and go to sleep?" I grumbled turning around to not face her and go to sleep.

"Oh well..." and with that I dozed off to sleep, she's totally gonna pay for this in the morning.


End file.
